Open to Love
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: As the last Christmas present is opened, her hopes come to a close till the stroke of midnight when things change. Written for Troffrox33, the 100 prompts of christmas challenge, and the prompt of the day for hogwarts online. ron/hermione PURE FLUFF


Written for: Toffrox33 Happpy late Birthday! I've been wanting to write a Ron/Hermione for a while and saw you liked them!

Written for the 100 Prompts of Christmas challenge set by Bad Mum on Harry Potter fan fiction challenge forums.

Prompts used: garlands, unexpected, frost, snow, Yule log, gravy, ribbon, necklace

Also written for Hogwarts Online prompt of the day January 4th- Whispers at midnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

Hermione's heart sank as the last of the Christmas presents were opened. She knew everyone got what they wanted. Hermione had hoped to get a certain gift from Ron, but she never saw it under the tree. After the war, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione decided to start a tradition and open Christmas presents together, instead of separately. Hermione's feelings grew sad as she tried to act happy around the family. She watched Ginny get rubies from Harry, watched Molly get a diamond from Arthur, Fleur get a Sapphire necklace from Bill, and all Hermione got was a book from Ron. As the last present was unwrapped, and the last "thank you" was said, Hermione gathered her coat, hat and mittens, untangled her scarf from the droopy garlands that hung way too low, and went outside alone, not saying a word to anyone. She casted a warming charm to keep her warm. Hermione knew she was going to be outside for a while

She sat outside on the cold bench in front of the Burrow for several hours in the cold. Her mind went back to Ron. They have been dating for a year, talked about moving in together, and talked about the future. Hermione thought that all this talking would help Ron in getting a ring picked out for her. Hermione shivered, thinking she should rejoin the others for dinner, she went back inside. The Yule log rested in the center of the table, the gravy next to the roast beef dinner, and mashed potatoes next to that. She felt full even though she wasn't hungry at all.

"Hermione you must be cold, come and warm up by the fire," Ron said taking her away from everyone. He helped her take off the red coat, and she took off her mittens. He kissed her gently, but she didn't kiss him back.

"I'm okay Ron, really. I did a warming charm to keep me warm. Ron, we should join the others," Hermione said sadly.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He was worried now because she was unhappy. An unhappy Hermione made Ron sad.

"Nothing, Ronald, Christmas was lovely," she replied with no emotion in her voice.

"Hermione, you're lying. There's something wrong," Ron said angrily. Hermione glared at him.

"Why can't I just be fine? I'm not a liar, Ronald. People don't have to be happy all the time, they can just be fine, no reading in between the lines. You always know how to argue at the wrong moment," Hermione said in a huff and left him alone.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," he said as she was leaving. She knew he was upset with her, but she didn't care. He had upset her when she didn't get the engagement ring.

Christmas supper was announced as Hermione made sure to seat herself far away from Ron. He glanced at her the whole time through out dinner. Hermione pretended to be normal so the others wouldn't worry about her. She chatted dragons with Charlie, avoided Percey's questions about random things, and laughed when George made jokes.

It was the second Christmas after the second wizard war and everyone was happy again. The first Christmas after the war, there was no celebrating, a few gifts were exchanged, but that was all. People were still sad over who they lost in the war. The Weasleys especially were sad over the loss of Fred. It didn't feel like Christmas. Hermione was grateful that things changed this Christmas, she loved the holiday.

Dinner passed quickly which made Hermione thankful. The quicker it was time to go to bed, the better. To Hermione, this was the worst Christmas ever. Finally, she was in Ginny's room in her pajamas and crawled into her bed. She noted that Ginny was still downstairs celebrating Christmas with Harry. A ping of jealousy filled her heart.

Just as the stroke of midnight hit downstairs, a few rocks hit Hermione's window. Hermione got up, frustrated by the unexpected noise outside, put a robe on and went to the window. Frost covered the outside of the window making it hard for Hermione to see who was out there. She noted the red hair and a big grin on the tall, lanky Ronald Weasley's face. Hermione sighed, got dressed quickly and warmly and went outside. Snow started to fall as Hermione snuck out to see Ron.

"What is it Ronald? I was sleeping," she said rudely.

"Hermione, you forgot a present. I didn't want to do this in front of everyone. I was very shy. Thought about it, but debated against it," Hermione looked confused till he pulled out a white satin box with a red ribbon tied neatly around the box.

"Oh, Ron!" He got down on one knee on the cold hard ground. He then took her left hand, handed her the box and smiled up at her.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" It was short, but sweet and all Hermione ever dreamed of. She gently pulled away her hand from his, tore off the ribbon and opened the box. Inside lay a white-gold princess cut band with a small ruby in the center, around the rubies were tiny diamonds. Hermione picked up the ring, inside it was inscribed 'Always and forever'. She dropped the box quickly, nodding her head "yes" unable to speak. Ron put the ring on the left ring finger and stood up. She embraced him in a warm, loving hug as the snow fell around them.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Hermione stated truthfully.

"I was going to, I just wanted to wait till the stroke of midnight so it could be the day after Christmas," Ron whispered as the last stroke of midnight rang from the inside of the Burrow.

"Seriously, Ron, you really know how to confuse a woman," Hermione giggled she loved seeing his eyes full of love when he looked at her.

"So is that a "yes"? he questioned.

"Is the snow falling down?" she smiled and joked. He looked at her confused, then looked up at the snow.

"Yes, " he said.

"Then that's my answer! What do you think I meant when you put the ring on? A nod counts as my answer!" she teased him.

"Hermione, you really know how to scare a bloke," he grinned.

"Let's go inside and tell everyone, they're still awake," Hermione took him by the hand and hurried inside leaving the white satin box forgotten on the cold ground.

Once inside, they found everyone still celebrating Christmas in the living room. Christmas music was still playing on the radio, a fire was lit in the fire place, and everyone was dancing to the music. Hermione held tightly to Ron's hand with her right arm. Ginny was the first to notice that Hermione had come down from her bedroom and stopped dancing with Harry.

"Hermione, you came back down. I'm glad. I was worried you were upset," Ginny said coming over and giving her best friend a hug.

"I was upset at first, honestly this was the worst Christmas for me till just now," Hermione let go of Ginny and held up her left hand. Ginny squealed as everyone stopped dancing. She held Hermione's ring finger showing everyone Hermione's latest piece of jewelry.

"You're engaged! Well, it's about damn time!" Ginny squealed punching her brother lightly with her free hand. Ron went red in the face.

"Did you have to punch me, Gin?" he joked. Ginny let go of Hermione's hand so everyone else could see.

"Nice rock," George stated as he saw Hermione's hand. Molly came over to her and gave her a hug as well.

"It will be nice to finally have you a daughter. I've always thought of you as a second daughter, and now you will be," She said sweetly as she hugged her tightly. Hermione whispered a thank you to Molly.

"Well, now will be a great time to introduce our news," Harry who had remained silent till now held Ginny's hand looking nervous. Everyone turned around from Hermione to Ginny.

"What news?" Hermione asked looking curiously at Ginny.

"We're going to have a baby," Ginny announced. Hermione went straight to her friend, and gave her a hug. She could tell Ginny was worried that Hermione would be mad at Ginny for announcing their first born on Hermione's engagement night, but Hermione couldn't have been more happy.

"Oh, how wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"A wedding, and a baby all in the same year, this has been the best Christmas ever," Molly said to her loving family.


End file.
